


Good Dog

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [11]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he was right? What if the Tyler they remembered was gone, replaced by whatever Chase had created?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

It was strange to be out of the house, especially since he was in fresh clothes that they’d gotten from his house-while dodging his parents. Now they were at Nickey’s and things felt so _normal_ that it was surreal. Yet he was on edge, anxious. He still didn’t have his Power back and he had no idea where Caleb and Pogue were. They could have be there and he would never know until he saw them. The worst part was, he wasn’t sure if he was excited or worried by the idea of seeing them. It had been so long, what if things had changed? Tyler knew that _he_ had changed, what if Caleb and Pogue wouldn’t accept that? What if _Chase_ wouldn’t let them?

There were so many things that he was worrying about, it was hard to concentrate on his game of pool with Chase. At least he wasn’t playing for money or else he would have been broke by now. Shaking his head, he stepped back from the pool table, smiling a little at his own failure. He looked up, gaze roaming around, and then he saw them. He pulse quickened and his breath stuck in his throat as he watched Caleb and Pogue walk in. They looked just as he remembered them, except maybe a little more _tired_ than before. He swallowed hard, wondering how many of their sleepless nights were because of him.

At length, Caleb frowned, looking around like he was trying to find something-or someone. When his gaze landed on Tyler, the younger boy froze, just staring back at him. He watched the various emotions cross Caleb’s face-shock to confusion to hope-as he nudged Pogue in the side to get his attention-and then…to anger. At first, for a second, Tyler was confused as to _why_ , and then Chase put a hand on his shoulder, smirking at Caleb and Pogue.

They started towards Tyler and then…then everything kind of blurred together. Tyler felt lightheaded, dizzy, and he closed his eyes to try and get rid of that feeling. When he opened his eyes, they were in Caleb’s room, of all places. How had they gotten there? Had he lost track of time or blacked out or something? Then again he _was_ dealing with warlocks here, he could probably blame this on Chase. Avoiding a scene in public or something like that, most likely.

He still frowned though, starting to turn to Chase to ask him what the hell had just happened when the bedroom door flew open, startling him as Caleb and Pogue came into the room. His breath caught in his chest again and he desperately wanted to go to them. Instead, he stayed where he was, tense and anxious.

“ _Tyler_!”

Chase came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Tyler did nothing but lean back against him, knowing that this was just another way for Chase to taunt them.

“Bet you thought you’d lost him forever, didn’t you?” Chase said, smirking, “You’d never see him again, just like Reid.”

Pogue made a move then, starting for them. Before he’d even taken a few steps though, Chase had Used, Power hitting him and shoving him back with enough force to knock him into the door and slam it shut.

Tyler’s stomach clenched and suddenly-not for the first time-he was worried for the safety of his brothers. There was a hard set to Caleb’s jaw, the kind that said he was pissed but trying to keep his temper under control.

“What did you do to him?”

“What _didn’t_ I do to him?” Chase countered with a grin.

Tyler was fairly certain that the only thing keeping Caleb from attacking Chase right now was the fact that he was in the way. There also could have been the fact that Chase had Pogue pinned against the door.

“You’ve still lost him.” Chase slid his hands down to Tyler’s hips, putting enough pressure on the brand to make him shiver. “He’ll do whatever I want him to.”

Proving his point, he slid a hand around to cup Tyler’s chin, tilting his head to the side, and kissed him. He forced his mouth open, sliding his tongue past his lips. Tyler couldn’t see Caleb or Pogue’s faces like this and he was glad that he couldn’t. He could only imagine their confusion and disgust-because what else would their reactions _be_?

“ _Tyler_.” There was a sharp edge to Caleb’s voice, but Tyler wasn’t able to acknowledge him. Chase wouldn’t let him.

Power trailed over his skin as Chase Used on him, and Tyler leaned into the kiss. Abruptly though, Chase pulled away, leaving the younger boy slightly unbalanced and dazed.

“None of you are incorruptible.”

Chase shrugged, going over to the chair by the window and flopping down. Leaning against one arm, he threw his leg over the other, the very picture of arrogance. Tyler glanced over at the other two but quickly ducked his head. He couldn’t stand looking at their betrayed expressions. When Chase gestured him over, Tyler went over immediately, dropping down to his knees next to the chair as soon as he’d been told to. Chase’s eyes were still black as he smirked, cupping the side of Tyler’s face in his hand, thumb brushing against his chin. Tyler leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as Chase Used on him.

“He’s mine now,” Chase continued, running his thumb along Tyler’s lips, prompting the younger boy to open his mouth, catching his thumb between his teeth. He swiped his tongue against Chase’s thumb, resting his hands on his leg, fingers curling against the material of his jeans. “I’ve trained him well.”

He moved his hand from Tyler’s mouth, fingers clenching tight in his hair instead as he forced his head in Caleb’s direction. Tyler’s eyes were glazed over, hazy with lust and Power, unfocused, not even really looking at him. Caleb hated seeing Tyler this way. What had Chase done to him? They’d spent so long trying to find Tyler after he had disappeared even when they hadn’t been able to sense his Power and had started to think that maybe Chase had killed him too. They’d always _hoped_ though, and now this…

“He’s a good dog,” Chase grinned, letting go of Tyler’s hair to slide his hand down to the back of his neck. “He barks when I tell him to.” He tugged Tyler up closer, whispering dirty, filthy things in his ear while smirking over his shoulder at Caleb.

Vaguely, Tyler realized that Pogue must’ve made an attempt to free himself because there was a sudden loud _thunk_ followed by a groan. He was too distracted by Chase to look over and make sure that Pogue was alright. Instead, he settled back down onto his knees, kissing Chase’s palm. A faint flush crept up the back of his neck and spread across his cheeks-not from embarrassment but from lust. That was how Chase had _trained_ him after all, how he had Tyler wrapped around his finger. Tilting his head, he sucked two of Chase’s fingers into his mouth.

There was a part of Caleb, a very large part of him, that wanted very badly to do nothing else but hurt Chase and get Tyler away from him. Yet all he kept doing was standing there and staring, his jaw clenched so tight that he was almost positive that he was going to end up cracking a tooth. If it weren’t for the fact that Chase was using Pogue against him right now, threatening his life without even saying a word about it, reminding Caleb how easy it would be to lose another brother, he would have done something by now. But he’d failed them before and he wouldn’t fail them again, even if doing that meant standing by and doing nothing right now.

The display that Chase was putting on for them was sick and twisted, a perversion, and Caleb could only guess at the things that Chase must have put Tyler through to twist him this badly. Caleb should have been there to stop those things, to keep their baby boy safe. The guilt and disgust was crushing, and he knew that’s what Chase wanted; to crush him by forcing him to see what he had done to Tyler, that there wasn’t anything he could do to stop him.

“ _Tyler_.” All of Caleb’s previous attempts to get the boy to acknowledge him had been useless, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop trying.

“He’s gone, Caleb.”

If Pogue hadn’t sounded like Caleb felt right now-heartbroken and crushed-he would have turned on him, told him not to say that because it wasn’t true. But Caleb was thinking the same thing, in the back of his mind, he just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge those thoughts until Pogue had said it out loud. What if he was right? What if the Tyler they remembered was gone, replaced by whatever Chase had created? He wasn’t giving up-he _wasn’t_ -but it was still a frightening thought.

“Not _gone_ so much as…rewired,” Chase corrected with a grin.

Caleb had to strain to keep himself from attacking Chase. Nothing would be gained from that, only lost.

“I’d show you the rest of his tricks, but then there’d be nothing left for next time,” Chase shrugged.

He pulled his hand away from Tyler’s mouth, tugging the younger boy up to his feet with him as he stood. Tyler seemed confused, his eyes still glazed over, but he followed Chase’s lead without question. In fact, Caleb realized, Tyler hadn’t said a single word this whole time.

As quickly as they had disappeared from Nickey’s earlier, Chase and Tyler disappeared from Caleb’s room, one of the windows slamming open with enough force that the glass cracked but did not shatter. The instant they were gone, Pogue was released from Chase’s Power.

“He’s not _gone_ , Pogue.” Caleb’s voice was quiet, and he was really trying to convince himself instead of Pogue.

Tyler was _not_ gone.


End file.
